Akeome the longest battle
by J-crusader
Summary: Stepping into the longest battle...Shizuru knows the tale that runs through her and her bodyguard. Sometimes it is so tough for Natsuki to face her crimes and most of all both of them silently know that love prevails all. AU
1. Insanity

_She could always remember clearly. Those words that would ring loudly in her mind, like the temple bells that rang every hour.__ She didn't have to close her eyes to remember; neither did she have to keep her eyes open. It would always ring…and ring; like a curse that will never leave her. She didn't have a choice; if she did…she would still end up as she is. It is fate, it is destiny…that's what all of them say. It is an honour, it is a privilege…being locked in a room from dawn to dusk; to only set eyes onto a grand courtyard, a privy, a spacious room and tall concrete walls. However it was always the words that she could clearly remember… each and every syllable. It was always said in her grandmother's voice, old, slow and croaky,_

_My Shizuru… my… How beautiful you have grown._

_She would always settle with grace and give a small nod…it was always the same words._

_How have you been doing?_

_She would give a smile, as pleasant as it can be._

_I have something for you._

_She would look as interested as possible… what else could she expect? It was always the same things her grandmother brought. When her grandmother would leave as happily as she came, she would hear the same solemn words echo through her head… it could never change._

_It would__ never change…_

* * *

My mistress is Fujino Shizuru… the only heir to the great Fujino clan and the last that will ever carry down that name. The Fujino clan was located off Edo, residing deep within the depths of greenery that was just an eye away from the shogun's castle. However now with only my mistress, she lives quietly in one of the quarters in the shogun's castle. I don't know what happened to her clan…but I heard that an unexpected plague swept through. I've never really seen her, but the guards that have escorted from the Fujino main house said she was stunning. Sadly they said she never took a step out of her quarters after that; the servants of the castle brought her everything. That explains why I never really seen her… 

Nevertheless, I always have is my lucky days and I finally was able to meet this striking lady. (Indeed she is absolutely gorgeous; sadly I only had a glimpse of her before she slid swiftly into the kago) I had to escort her through the valley that runs deep but in the end fortunately to the safe route to our capital Kyoto. I was given this task for my mistress was to be sent, by order of the shogun, to Kyoto. I didn't want to question my superior so I kept my mouth shut; after all, respect is needed since I am the first battalion commander…more of a captain actually.

Pardon me, I am Tate Yuuichi.

I was told to be discreet about my escort and only to be able to bring only a small group of my men to guard my mistress; so I picked out my five best men. A few days before our journey, I was told through her servant that she preferred to ride on a horse. However, I immediately disagreed to her preference. I sent a message to my mistress that she was to be carried in a kago and not ride openly on horse back…after all I needed to be discreet about her journey to Kyoto; I was told too. The escort would take approximately a week if we left in the morning, we would arrive just before nightfall in Kyoto on the last day.

Everything was perfect…it was perfect that I purely forget about the most important thing…

I shouldn't be laughing right now.

Before entering Kyoto, there Yamashiro Basin is surrounded by three mountains, Higashiyama, Kitayama and Nishiyama. Unfortunately I simply forgot about the gods that resided in the respective mountains. Sadly here I am trembling, frightened about what may happen. This is the fourth day of our escort of my mistress to Kyoto and I pray and plead that nothing terrible happens…My knees are buckling and so are my men…

* * *

Tate Yuuichi, captain of the first battalion strode uncomfortably on the soft soil of the quiet valley. The long katana matched with a shorter one moved with his nervous legs, the soft clatter of the sheaths could be heard clearly with the others as his men flanked the lone kago in the middle. His short gamboge coloured hair stuck messily to his forehead like his neatly cut brown sideburns did down the sides of his face. Scanning the surroundings with his dark brown eyes, he clicked his tongue uncertainly. The tall trees that rose to the dying sky light of purple blocked out all possible light that penetrated through the thick canopy as they progressed further. Feeling a drop of perspiration roll off his chin, Yuuichi gulped nervously. It was unexpectedly very humid in the mountains, especially in spring; his thick cotton yakata covered over with a heavy metal breast plate just made it even hotter. Quickly turning his head back, Yuuichi mustered up all his strength to sound as confident as he could; this façade he was wearing wasn't that strong after all, 

"My mistress, how are you feeling?"

The two kago bearers looked as nervous as Yuuichi did, however their fatigue overwhelmed the emotion. Carrying a 'big wooden box' for a long period of time was indeed very tiring; however they were trained to carry such enclosed sedans. As the clatter of sheaths could be heard and the heavy clink of armour ensure, a strong sweet yet distinctive voice cut the terrible noise of metal.

"My my, is the captain that worried about how I feel?"

There was a certain tease to it, and Yuuichi fell simply into it. Faltering slightly in his steps, he choked as a small blush crept up his cheeks. Yet he was sure that he heard laughter from the kago. Recovering quickly, brown eyes focused back onto the dense surroundings, making his words seem strain but all together true.

"Yes my mistress. I have to make sure that you are comfortable in your journey to Kyoto. I do not wish for my mistress to feel any discomfort."

"Ah? Is that so?"

As he and his men noticed the darkness slowly engulf them, their pace slowed down. Taking out their paper lanterns, one by one they lit them and Yuuichi did the same. Brightening the area around them, his men walked closer to the wooden elaborated kago. Yuuichi narrowed his eyes at the path ahead and strained his ears to hear further from his mistress; however the loud chirps of the insects deafened everything else. Surprisingly, his mistress's voice was able to clearly cut above the droning of the crickets.

"Then would you tell me… Why are you so nervous?"

Dark brown eyes widened as he himself heard his men hold their breaths, now the rapid beating of his heart was the only drumming he could hear in his ears. Her question prolonged the silence and fear that grew as they continued slowly through the mountain.

"Captain…the silence isn't really making me feel any more comfortable."

Yuuichi knees buckled as he continued, his mouth tightened as his arms trembled and feet become unstable. Dropping back to walk next to the kago, Yuuichi could feel the strong aura that his mistress gave off…it overwhelmed him…she simply had more confidence than he even had to start with. Hearing the wooden screen crack open, his dark brown eyes briefly saw the pale peach-orange colour of his mistress's hand before his eyes quickly averted back to the surroundings. The gods that dwell in these mountains weren't to be played with; however for his mistress to not worry, he had to be stronger. Unconsciously slowing his pace with the others, he titled slightly to the side in order for his mistress to hear him clearly,

"I'm sorry for the silence but…"

Yuuichi knew his mind had total control over his body, however now at this very moment; tables seem to have turned for he couldn't move a muscle. Twitching awkwardly, he notice the rest of them, even the kago bearers couldn't move. All in all stopping dead at their tracks. The droning of the crickets seemed to have died down to silence and the rustling a small breeze could be heard not too far away. The coming of stillness engulfed them quickly, the captain felt rooted, stunned, and vulnerable and exposed to nature. He could hear to chattering of his my men's teeth and the shivering that echoed off the long weapons they carried. Strangely, calm breathing was all he heard from wooden sedan.

A breeze seemed to have blown through the forest by the spring winds as the candles in the paper lanterns flickered, the wind taunting to blow them out. The flame grew small, the light dimmed and the captain's breathing picked up. Feeling a streak of perspiration run down his chest, Yuuichi felt his lungs constrict and his feet start to go numb. His hands were tingling with a terrifying sensation and a haze seemed to have swept through his mind…everything seem to go into a blur. To his brown eyes, the trees appeared to grow and expand and his world became even smaller; his men became agitated.

Pitch black swarmed over them in a spilt second and in a click Yuuichi was able to swiftly back towards the kago. So did the other four men, the rustle of the blown out lanterns could be heard as they instantly dropped it to the floor. Hands immediately at the hilt of his sword, Yuuichi felt himself shrink; from the darkness an irresistible force was felt pushing him down. Staring him down to the dirt of the earth and cutting him clean from every bone his had…to be felt ripped apart; Yuuichi daringly unsheathed his long katana. Hearing the sharp metal come clean from its security, his men followed suit. Her breathing was still calm… Insanity.

There and then he felt it shoot down him…before the trembling of the kago bearers was overwhelmed by the dominating silence, Yuuichi felt it. In the pitch dark, there he sensed the growing hatred and the surge of anger circle him. Taking an uncertain step back towards the kago, the captain was certain that he heard his mistress mutter something unintelligible. Sending his chest aching and eyes to the verge of uncontrollable tears, Yuuichi heard a cry of frustration,

Loud, low and husky…

"Duran!"

A wisp of white flashed before his eyes and by the time he blinked Yuuichi felt shot down by a harsh stare of a single golden-yellow eye. Bending down to a defensive stance in front of the wooden sedan, the captain sensed his men become more restless, the more unaware they had become to the coming threat that lurked in the darkness. Before he had to chance to call out to gather his men in proper position, the shrill cry of a kago bearer made him stare straight into the eye of a god…no, a demon.

Yuuichi knew that the hiss of the sword was meant to be heard in battle, but in this he heard none. A wave of impact slammed against his head and the captain knew he heard himself scream. The surge of pain ran from his head down to his toes, the tingling sensation of fear and horror gripped every corner of his soul…he felt his body being stripped. Not for long did he hear the same from his men, the agony and the terror…yet in the midst of disorder and dismay, not a single scream or cry came from the wooden elaborated kago…Insanity.

Mentally slapping himself back to this reality of space and time, Yuuichi fastened his hold firmly onto his sword. He didn't now what previously attacked him, but now he willingly wanted to now what his miscalculations have caused. Swiftly regaining his position, his eyes darted to the surroundings, his pulse quickening and his breathing becoming irregular. Out of the blue, raising his weapon instinctively, Yuuichi was unaware that he deflected something fast and solid. Quickly bringing his eyes to the dirty ground where the object noisily lodged itself, the captain gasped in bewilderment,

"A sickle?"

His men shouted, loud and strangled. By the time the first battalion captain could fully analyze the weapon, his head was forcefully thrown back by a tough strike that landed on the side of his face. Soon he realised the weapon wedged on the ground gone. Tasting the copper swirl in his mouth, he fumbled in shock and loosely gasped onto his sword. His men backed further to the centre, the bearers had their faces as pale as Yuuichi thought his face would be…sucked dry from blood.

It was a person…no…a demon.

It was swift and agile, deft and lethal. Its actions were quick and painful, powerful and smashing. It moved so fast that Yuuichi could only see a dark haze that move so quickly. Pulling himself back up into position, he watched, teeth clattering and knees buckling…he wished he could be as silent as his mistress is…Insanity.

The breeze picked up and at that moment, he was able to see dark viridian in such darkness and the same golden-yellow eye that stared him down earlier. Then everything became a blur…it was always a blur… The impact was great or his worn out body couldn't take the pressure, for he instantly fell back, hitting hard against the wooden sedan and landing harshly on the dirt. This sent his men and the kago bearers to his side, yet he didn't hear a single word from his calm mistress. Yuuichi considered himself lucky as he was able moved his foot just in time before the sharp blade lodged itself into the ground. No wonder it disappeared…a plain chain was hooked onto the ended of the handle…the chain tightened and linked to its owner… a demon.

No…shouldn't it be a god and not a demon? The captain bit his lip as his men rushed around him… what had he done wrong? There was a spark or were his eyes playing on him…a wisp a flame could be seen dancing elegantly in midair just a metre away. It was mesmerizing…endearing. Yet the same low, husky voice cleared such thoughts out of Yuuichi, for the fear and terror crawled back onto him,

"Bastards, you all once again dared to set your filthy feet onto this sacred land."

The flame grew as the demon spoke, brightening the dense forest, clearing off the darkness…yet it didn't clear the face full of anger that Yuuichi couldn't dare to see.

There an lean individual kneeled with a leg propped up ready to attack, hand fastened tightly to the chain that linked to the sickle. She was dressed simply in a midnight blue yukata that matched the colour of her long hair and a pair of rusty coloured pants; ends securely tied down to her legs. Her feet were bare and dirty…but she seemed to not care one bit if it was sore or not. Her viridian eyes stared heartlessly down at Yuuichi, her mouth pressed into a frown…she was definitely unhappy. The rays of the flame danced on her slightly tanned face, she was startling however the anger that she carried was more astonishing. The first battalion captain didn't notice what she sat on until the flame grew a little brighter. At the sight he backed up instantly, his hands aimlessly searching for his sword. His men seemed to have seen the same thing for they jerked back in shock, hands shaking and swords clattering noisily.

A gigantic white wolf stood menacingly in front of their escort, the thick white fur bristled smoothly with the wind and Yuuichi could sense the strong muscles that rippled underneath it. The lean female that kneeled comfortably on the huge creature glowered at them. Hastily breathing, Yuuichi felt it again…this time he saw it clearly. The single golden-yellow eye stared intently at him, carrying the same hatred and anger. The wolf having the other eye either taken or injured wore a simply black patch to cover it. If it didn't, Yuuichi would have two fearsome eyes strangling him to a near-death-experience…one was enough, he didn't want the other. At once it struck him; Yuuichi gasped loudly, words coming out incoherently,

"Pray…I beg…Oh, gods!"

"Really… Praying now doesn't actually help."

His men dropped to their knees instantly, the kago bearers teared in fright and Yuuichi whimpered in fear...his mistress was still, her breathing cool and collected…Insanity.

His dark brown eyes focused onto another individual that came up elegantly beside the furious girl on the fur of white. Her short orange hair matched the colour of the flame that flickered in the air, and her eyes had the tint of mauve that showed innocence but a strong sense of annoyance. Her amber coloured yukata glistened like the sun that Yuuichi vividly remembered before entering the dark forest… It somehow brought hope…yet the dark viridian just countered it. Her voice was sweet yet melancholic and her pearl pink skin made her even heartier…The more you looked at her the more in love you fall for her…and the captain gladly did so. Sadly the fur ball that the red-head sat on battled head on with the uncertain gaze Yuuichi gave off… it was more terrifying than the golden-yellow eye.

More of a fox than a wolf… more like a cat than a fox…A huge cat…just a bit smaller than the white mammal. However both creatures were still bigger than average. Huge red prayer beads hung around the cat's neck and the crimson eyes that bit back Yuuichi dark brown ones were as fiery. The soft black fur rushed with the small breeze that came on its arrival; matching the darkness…the captain did have a tough time depicting its humongous size. All in all, in this confusion, terror and anger, the captain gazed over the midnight blue and muttered something he simple couldn't resist,

"Demon…"

"Why you insolent…!"

A lone spark was instantly sent springing towards the midnight blue.

The lean individual growled as she flicked the ash away from her palm, restlessly settling down from her stand up, her hands strained onto the chain. However her viridian that carried anger just grew even more intense. The fur on both of the creatures seemed to stand, their claws were out and fangs clearly gleaming under the distinct glow… it made Yuuichi start to tremble again. Yet the red-head was the only one as clam as his mistress could be…Insanity.

"You should mind your mouth too. It isn't nice to call someone a demon, _though she may act like one_."

The last few words were done away in a whisper but Yuuichi swore he saw those eye brows above harsh viridian twitch in frustration. This time really wasn't a time to play. The midnight blue yanked on the chain, swiftly bringing the sickle back into her grasp. Eyeing the young captain from her perch, she narrowed her eyes. Biting her lower lip, she brought her dark gaze to her companion beside her,

"Sometimes you're too kind."

The red-head stuck her tongue out,

"Sometimes you're purely mean! He's just on an escort. You don't need to get all…"

The feline below her hissed, bringing the red-head's mauve eyes back onto Yuuichi…and soon the same actions was too done by the wolf and the rider. Unfortunately, little did the captain notice that both pair of eyes of mauve and viridian eyed the wooden kago behind him and his men. The silent sedan…Insanity.

"Mikoto… Wait."

Yuuichi clenched his teeth together…did she just talk to the cat?

"I knew there was something wrong with this escort."

Watching the midnight blue step up, Yuuichi grasped onto his sword as his men followed his actions; stumbling slightly as he got back onto his feet. She was going to attack, they all knew it…they all needed to know when. However her low rough voice cut them clear,

"Daring to take the route through Yamashiro basin…"

Yuuichi tightened his hold as he heard the kago bearers fidget.

"Where does your escort lead you to?"

"Kyoto!"

Yuuichi spun around quickly, one of his men answered absentmindedly…fear must have really erased all their defences. Hissing back at his man in disappointment, he could feel a surge of power build behind him… It somehow became colder…a small chill kicked in and the air became still. Twisting back to face the intense gaze of anger, the captain felt a wave of shivers run down his body. The viridian gaze became so lifeless…

The red-head pulled closer to the midnight blue, her soft sweet voice sounded as if trying to keep the anger at bay, however it wasn't as successful as Yuuichi thought it would be. He swore that she was really a demon for that voice was as heartless and cold,

"Sometimes you can't always be so nice and kind to them…especially when…"

"But we are…"

"NO!"

The captain felt the cool stillness in the air shatter…then and there he heard it again filled with brimming rage,

Loud, low and husky,

"Duran!"

It was matched equally with the sweet melancholic voice, yet this time it was louder,

"Mikoto!"

* * *

I vow to Izanagi that a demon, no, two demons have literally come out of hell to ambush us, and are now willing to kill us all. Especially the demon with those viridian eyes that sting with anger and hatred…I have no idea what kind of demon she is but she rides a huge white wolf like the full moon. Her companion is just as frightening…that small flame she controls is more of a taboo than being out of supernatural. The huge feline she rides shares the same anger as those lifeless viridian. Eyes of demons are not to be looked at, but she certainly forced my comrades and I to look at her, even my captain shivered in terror. 

The blue-haired demon asked our escort a question that I thought would willing ensure our safety out her grasp…yet I realised my foul mouth was not suppose to answer it…I guessed that she must really be the one to take me to hell…for all those horrible atrocities I have done as a samurai. I have sinned. I heard my captain hiss at my impatience, but before I knew it, both demons lunged towards our direction, yelling names that seem to bring a sinister miasma over my eyes.

There was a familiar ring to it…especially the one: Duran.

My aim as a guard is to protect the mistress, her safety was my first priority, but the silence she issues makes me think that my life is more important than hers…How could she be so calm and collected when a attack is being thrown onto her escort by two terrifying demons. Izanami must have sent them from hell…and the gods of these mountains have either not heard our prayers of help or are not willingly to interfere to help us…This really must be my death day.

Everything happening now is a blur. A whirl of white can be seen hopping from spot to spot attacking randomly at my comrades who try to fend the huge creature off; dark crimson eyes lunge openly at us, its huge claws making scratches on the ground bigger than barrow wheels tracks…The kago bearers are running off in fright. From the darkness it is a horror sight to see. Sparks from beautiful hands of that of the red-head sorceress aims particularly at my captain. He is shouting desperately in denial of going to Kyoto…Why is he lying at this time? Doesn't it make it even worse? Yet I have realised that the midnight blue was nowhere to been seen when she was the first to initiate the attack. I stay near the wooden kago, where my mistress sits quietly…she must have guessed from the horrible racquet that we are under attack. However I guess she doesn't show her fear since she is the last Fujino…they were calm and collected people…but in this demonic chaos it just isn't right to be this composed.

Before I know it, the air around me turns cold and I can clearly see the hot vapour from my nose…my nostrils are getting dry and I'm shivering. In the loud commotion, I hear my captain shout at me. By the time I could make out his words, a strumming sensation runs up my spine and a forceful kick in my chest sends me flying away from my mistress's sedan. I taste copper…It hurts a lot, a lot…I think broken my ribs…I look up to see what had hit me…

Midnight blue lands deftly in front of the kago.

Then I scream.

* * *

Yuuichi rolled backwards, quickly coming back up into a defensive stance to fend off the next burning flame from the red-head. His eyes widened as the sight happening and ran despite thinking, he shouted and trembled involuntarily, 

"My mistress! RUN!"

The captain dropped to his knees as he watched the midnight blue roughly open the wooden screen, in hand with a sickle ready to kill. He cried out loudly as his sword fell heavily to the ground,

"RUN!"

His ears picked up the sweet melancholic voice softly sound out behind him, it beared so much guilt,

"_No…_"

However, Yuuichi just let his jaw drop as he saw the dark viridian eyes kiss softly with the crimson eyes of his mistress. Time just seemed to have stopped.

The sickle stopped.

Yuuichi shared a sigh of relief with the red-head when that simple sight was painted. Biting down on his lower lip, he reached for his sword but was swiftly kicked down by the black feline that came back next to the red-head.

"You are not going to interfere; it's a rare sight to see her share a moment with a _dirty_ being."

The captain raised his brows…Dirty being? What is that suppose to mean?

Not wanting to put up a fight, Yuuichi silently acknowledged his men to cease their attack; the white wolf stopped not to far from its rider. The captain looked up and watched the two in silence…the atmosphere seem to become a little bit warmer than before… Insanity. Looking away in humiliation, he heard the red-head beside him chuckle slightly…what is so funny at a time like this? Glancing up, Yuuichi struggled briefly and let his jaw drop once again…This couldn't be happening after all that anger the midnight blue carried.

"It's a rare sight isn't it Mikoto?"

It was definitely surprising…no…unusual, to see how close their faces would go. By every gain of sand that dropped down the hour glass, the closer the viridian and crimson would go…such attraction was rare. How in the high heaven was his mistress able to calm such a frenzy? The captain smirked…maybe after all they would go out alive…Not until Yuuichi heard the same man that cried out 'Kyoto', however this time it carried more anger that fear and a piercing sound that shot through the atmosphere,

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Yuuichi could see his mistress immediately pull back into the kago as the dark viridian yell out aloud in pain. Clutching her right arm, the midnight blue stumbled slightly before releasing her loose hold on her sickle. Twisting his head in vain to get facts right, he saw his man struggling to keep standing, bow in hand and another arrow being prepared to let loose. By the time he shouted to stop the plain idiot from shooting, he felt the strong aura of the red-head leave to land behind the man and disarm him as quickly as the black feline did to him. Yuuichi smiled…Thank you.

"Mikoto, Duran!"

The strong pressure on the young captain left as quickly as it came. Before his dark brown eyes, he saw the white wolf land swiftly beside its rider. Gasping as he saw the midnight blue jump skillfully onto the creature…they were leaving… Yuuichi quickly pulled his body up, reaching for his sword he ran forward,

"Wait!"

"Don't question, you're lucky she's leaving."

Yuuichi tightening his jaw as he saw the black feline rush in front of him with the red-head on and pointing down on him, fire ready to fly. Dropping his sword to the ground and raising his hands, the captain watched as the huge cat disappeared in a bound. Yet his eyes were able to catch the leave of the midnight blue on the white wolf. It lasted in a blink but to his surprise, his dark brown eyes landed onto the lean individual issuing soft words to his mistress, before leaving promptly like her companion did.

In an instant, the atmosphere returned to its humid state and the darkness engulfed them…the bright flame which brightened the battle was now long gone. Quickly returning back to his mistress's side like the rest of his men did except for the plain idiot, Yuuichi knelt down before looking up to meet the crimson. Carefully picking out the correct words, the captain choked,

"Are you hurt my mistress?"

"And why would you think that I would be hurt?"

Yuuichi simply just stared at the crimson that showed no more than mirth…Insanity.

* * *

_To I__zanagi I pray, I'm sure Mai and Mikoto would laugh at me when we get back, but did you purposely put a spell on me when those crimson eyes met mine? Did you purposely bring her out here just to meet me?_

* * *

I'm in dead trouble but I couldn't help myself in writing a new story. I still have 'Comply to the nature of love' to finish and a lot more. But being such a ShizNat fan, I really couldn't help it. So here I go trying out, sadly I'm not used to using all those 'san', 'sama' and Shizuru's famous 'Ara ara', so I didn't use it but if you all reviewers prefer it...I would gladly put it in(just drop me a message). Well... Hope you all enjoy this new story I have written set in an Alternate Universe...With love to Juliet and Denise. Cheers! - J-crusader


	2. Liars

_Mikoto jumped up and down, rocked back and forth and swung from over hanging branch to another…to and fro. Squealing in excitement and delight, the small girl wrapped her legs around a strong branch and dove down. Her long sideburns that were neatly braided hung messily from her face and her short charcoal hair. Watching from the top with her corn coloured eyes, she laughed in glee as she eyed the midnight blue that twitch in annoyance from the flat rock. Jumping down promptly, Mikoto gleamed in happiness as she rolled over to the red-head that was tending to the lean individual. The white wolf snored softy in a corner not to far away, its big ears twitching backwards ever so often. Pouncing from spot to spot, her huge red prayer bead clattered noisily around her neck…Mikoto sprinted back to the red-head and announced it ever so loudly again,_

"_Dee…ee…mon!"_

_The charcoal haired girl hoped behind the red-head and pointed towards the midnight blue,_

"_DEMON!"_

"_Miko…!"_

_Both of them were swiftly cut off by the three small red fiery magatama that circled and shot away from the red-head palms. The innocent mauve sent a spark flying to Mikoto as the midnight blue was forcefully pinched by strong fingers. All in all both of them yelped. Bringing the fiery magatama back to rest on the injured arm of the midnight blue, she saw the individual jerk slightly at the lukewarm radiation. Easing out a sigh, the red-head knocked the restless charcoaled hair girl that was about to start bounding again,_

"_Really Mikoto. Just stay still for a moment until I finish up on…"_

"_For Mai, I will!"_

_She was swiftly cut off as the figure eased tightly onto her body. The red-head sighed noisily at the girl's tight embrace. Focusing her healing on her companion, Mai strained as she slowly increased the pressure of her magatama on her friend's arm. However she abruptly stopped as she felt the midnight blue flinch away, she quickly pulled her magatama out,_

"_I'm sorry, but just bear with it for a little…"_

"_Yes! Demons should be able to bear with it!"_

_Mai felt a cold wave of shivers course throughout her body as the intense gaze of the spring green eyes darkened onto her and the small girl. She clearly thought she saw the midnight blue's jaw clench together, and it was made sure her anger was released by the yell that even woke the white wolf from its light slumber,_

"_I am not a demon!"_

_The midnight blue jerked back as she felt the fiery sensation burn away into her injured arm,_

"_Mai! Watch it!"_

_Both girls of red and charcoal stuck their tongues out at the lean individual. Scoffing, the rider returned back to her position as she felt the burning magatama resume to her wound. Glaring fiercely at Mikoto, she swore she heard the small girl issue out another word of 'demon' at her, this time she moved into action,_

"_You little worm!"_

_Feeling a hand shoot up to drag her back down into a sit, the midnight blue struggle in vain to try to chase after the restless girl that bounded out of her embrace on Mai and into the trees above. She shot the red-head a glare but was cut back down as the burning feeling increased onto her skin. Adjusting back into her seat, she grumbled angrily as she looked away from the noisy commotion coming from the small girl that hopped behind shouting,_

"_Demon!"_

_Fortunately, the sweet melancholic voice eased some of her anger away; since the red-head was the one that was healing her…she should be grateful in general. The midnight blue couldn't help but put forward a comment,_

"_I really prefer Mikoto when she's a cat."_

_She earned herself as a giggle as she watched the fiery magatama slowly relieve some pain from her shoulder… Looking up to meet mauve eyes, she frowned, pouting slightly, putting words as evidence across to support her comment,_

"_At least when she's a cat, she doesn't make so much noise!"_

_The small girl seemed to have heard it as she bounded to appear behind Mai and gleam mockingly at the midnight blue; she raised her index fingers to her each side of her head and stuck out her tongue,_

"_Demon!"_

"_There you go! Evidence!"_

_Nevertheless, all she got back from the red-head beside her was a hearty laughter. Feeling her long hair come down her bare shoulder, she watched the dense forest the rocked calmly with the night breeze. Hearing the small girl hop from spot to spot and the red-head trying her best to still the restless girl down, midnight blue smoothly pulled her arm away from the fiery magatama that circled above her wound. Receiving a sudden gasp from her shocked friend, she adjusted her yukata comfortable back onto her shoulder. Hearing the small girl bound to sit beside her, she forced a smile at Mai,_

"_Thanks… It should be fine already."_

_Both corn coloured eyes met mauve and moved back to the lifeless viridian that stared gloomily at the forest. Titling her head to the right, Mikoto looked just as surprised as Mai who shrugged her shoulders at the sight. Before the red-head could speak…the charcoal haired girl interrupted as usual, the midnight undoubtedly heard Mai sigh,_

"_Say demon, what are you thinking?"_

"_What?" viridian and mauve blinked surprisingly at her question._

"_You know… You always have that face when you're thinking."_

_The midnight blue controlled her anger at the sight of Mikoto acting out her pose…however it just didn't come out the way the viridian eyes thought it would be. Mai laughed uncontrollably as she held onto her stomach…Duran, on the other hand, perked an ear up to hear his master's friend's energetic conversation. The lean girl looked off in the forest and dismissed the question with the wave of her hand,_

"_Nothing of your concern Mikoto."_

"_Typical…"_

_Viridian shot back towards the red-head who rolled her mauve eyes as she saw the small girl already in a tight embrace. Growling lowly at the both of them, midnight blue returned her gaze back onto the forest that swayed below her perch. She could hear the soft conversation that the other two girls had struck up…it was always something about her…she could clearly the word 'demon' resonate every time Mikoto's voice sounded. Sometimes that girl just didn't know when to stop. Feeling the cold night breeze brush her long hair back, her viridian eyes closed as she strained her eyes to hear on top of everything._

_Much to her surprise, everything that was heard was in a blur; it was most unusual on Higashiyama, especially on a dull night. Opening her eyes to the sudden quietness behind her, she turned to find the red-head promptly walking away and down into the forest. Staring at Mikoto, who sat there unsightly obedient, forced the midnight blue to stand up and swiftly walk towards Mai. However the sweet melancholic voice stopped her from taking her another step,_

"_I'm just going for a walk."_

"_A demon should stop moving!"_

_The rider snapped at the charcoal haired girl, yet her bounding was as fast as ever. Landing near Mai, viridian eyes locked onto the mauve that looked back. Rubbing the small girl's hair affectionately, Mai waved back to acknowledge her leave,_

"_I'm sure a _demon_ can take care of Mikoto."_

_Midnight blue released the longest groan she knew she could make with her lungs; she pulled onto her long hair in frustration as she watched her friend disappear into the darkness. Soon viridian battled head on with the corn-coloured eyes that mocked openly at her. Huffing away, she fell elegantly back into her former position as she let the fidgety small girl bound around the open vicinity of their living space…A huge flat rock that overlooked the whole of Yamashiro basin and a huge spacious sleeping area that was made from a hole from a huge rock carved by nature. That was their home… Hearing the white wolf snooze softly into its slumber and Mikoto restlessly moving around awaiting Mai's return, the lean individual lost her gaze in the dense forest… Then she prayed silently as she could remember the haunting graceful voice echo in her ears…not long ago did she wished to hear her voice. The owner of those crimson eyes was the only one that could murmur her name ever so fervently… Gently clasping onto her wounded arm where the arrow landed, Midnight blue managed a grin…she didn't even hear her say her name…_

* * *

"No guards? Really…you're still as haughty as before." 

Shizuru flinched slightly, however the sweet melancholic voice that sounded behind her eased the fright that grew up her spine. Watching her guards and captain scurry around to try to start a fire, she chuckled,

"Why would I need them? Couldn't you tell by then that they weren't that clever?"

She heard the red-head giggle; the warm presence grew behind the tree she leaned against. Crimson not looking back at her company, she played with the soft grass she sat on, eyes set calmly on her guards. Before that Shizuru didn't hear the soft foot falls or the calm breathing of the girl, maybe she was too preoccupied with something. This was unusual…she never felt so preoccupied before. Hearing the girl behind her shift into a more comfortable spot, she heard the sweet voice softly call out to her once more, yet this time it carried a more serious tone to it,

"I don't remember him saying that he would be sending you to Kyoto."

Shizuru was sure she felt the innocent mauve pierce through the thick trunk of the tree that separated them. Holding her shiver, she forced a laugh that ever so held her confidence so high that it faked every of her current emotions…such a liar,

"Oh? The lord didn't inform his dear sister?"

Her ears clearly picked up the shuffle of feet on the soft grass and a small huff that blew behind her. Shizuru hid her smile behind her hand as she watched her escort hurry around their temporary camp site. There she sat comfortably on the soft grass with company that all her guards where unaware about…they were clearly not fit to guards…especially how they dealt with the recent battle; Shizuru sighed. Breaking the comfortable silence between them, she heard the red-head speak up,

"You shouldn't have taken this route…You know it don't you."

Crimson wavered slightly but her lips didn't part to answer. Silence ensued…

"Really Shizuru…You already know what happened…"

Biting on her lower lip, crimson looked away from the small fire that her escort managed to start.

"She said something to you, didn't she?"

Shizuru felt her chest ache…her ears started to ring with the same words her grandmother always croaked…But her company just overwhelmed it with a single word that gathered everything and shot pain down her chest,

"Kiyohime…"

Quickly turning her head back to face the mauve eyes of the red-head, she felt lost…strangled and bare… so stripped and exposed. However her crimson eyes saw an unexpected smile spread on the red-head's face.

"Just don't push your luck."

Feeling a small flame in front her slowly extinguish, she watched the red-head disappear quickly as she had arrived. Pulling her cold hands to her chest, Shizuru hunched over trembling, she was sure that the red-head was still watching…let her watch this insanity since how long have they been together. After all everything is going to start changing, the clogs of destiny have long started to turn… It was just when she would be fully dragged in…like her previous bodyguard had been. Shizuru screamed silently…just for tonight will she cry for those viridian eyes to see. She could still hear that husky voice echo inside her empty shell; it was not long ago that she heard that voice…

"_Shizuru."_

* * *

Before entering Kyoto the next morning, Yuuichi felt betrayed as he saw men dressed in back armour surround his escort now consisting of only his five men…the kago bearers were long gone, even he didn't know what happened to them. His men had to take place as kago bearers and he was sure his mistress was laughing away at the fact that her guards suddenly dropped their status just to carry her along. He backed cautiously towards the kago, hand at hilt, ready to unleash his sword. However a low muffled voice stripped him of any authority to pull out his weapon, 

"In the name of the obsidian lord, Kanzaki 'Minagi' Reito, sheath your weapons."

The captain felt his jaws slack and his grip become loose. Dropping quickly to the ground with his men, he acknowledged them wisely,

"I'm sorry for the disrespect, but what would the lord have to do with our humble escort of our mistress into Kyoto."

He didn't need to lift his head to figure where the man that spoke to him walked to, hearing his voice sound out in front of him, he shivered slightly,

"We are here to escort _our_ mistress to Kyoto."

Landing his dark brown eyes onto those dark eyes partly hidden by a black helmet, Yuuichi stuttered,

"But, my mistress.."

It was short and sweet… and it cut him off completely,

"You and your men are now dismissed."

The young captain watched in a gap as he watched the wooden elaborated kago disappear from sight, with his mistress silently obeying inside…leaving him and his men standing like fools. Yuuichi widened his eyes… Everything was just a lie.

* * *

She could feel the strong aura radiate off from her new escort, the group of men that was able lug her sedan with so much ease and comfort, it made her sick. Opening the wooden screen slightly in order to just take a peek on where she was headed in such nerve-wrecking silence, Shizuru was immediately locked back with a rough cough beside her sedan. If she hadn't noticed earlier, her small squeal of shock would have been released…breaking her most calm exterior. 

"My master will not allow _his_ mistress to be facing any threat from the outside. Please shut the screen."

Her dark crimson eyes daringly clashed with dark eyes that showed no humour to play with…her teasing won't do any good. In such cases, Shizuru barely gave him a smile as she slowly slid the wooden screen back into place. Taking her time to push the screen back, her eyes found it locked onto a lone wild flower that stood so tall, yet shy in the bare nature. Feeling the same aching pain boom in her chest, Shizuru breathed out loudly…she could still remember that low husky voice that didn't want to go away since that day… However she realised it had been long there beside her, even before that encounter, and would always be. Her sight became hazed as she leaned back slightly…she felt hot…

She wished it was all a lie, yet the harsh knock from the hard push to put the wooden screen back in place by her new escort took its toll on her. That voice was so haunting,

"_It's a Bellado__nna lily."_

"_It's beautiful don't you think?"_

_Shizuru watched the silhouette of her bodyguard behind the paper screens nod. Her ochre coloured long hair that cascaded behind caressed her skin ever so tenderly with the cool breeze that came with the late summer. Eyeing the sole figure that sat hidden in the darkness of the room, she saw the viridian eyes flash her a sign of question. Showing her protector a small smile, she let her crimson eyes stray back to the wild flowers that grew in the corner of the Fujino courtyard. Its pinkish purple petals lined with crimson veins brushed with its neighbours, making the foliage ever so striking. Hearing the soft breathing from the figure, she cocked her head to the side as she eased out a soothing question,_

"_Can you actually see a thing in that darkness?"_

_She rais__ed her finger and pointed at her bodyguard that was closed in the darkness; soon she heard an unexpected chuckle that was awfully rare,_

"_That…even I__ don't know."_

_Shifting her__ position on the wooden veranda, she turned to face her companion,_

"_If it was Mai, I__ can understand. But you…you're as dark as the darkness."_

_She heard a rough cough that meant no anger but Shizuru couldn't hold her mirth at her own question. Turning her head back to gaze at the wild flowers that grew in the main house courtyard, she felt something come into mind…teasing won't hurt after all, wouldn't it? Whirling her head back to eye her protector in the darkness, she saw the guard adjust slightly before she felt the viridian eyes land back onto her. She trembled in excitement and let her graceful voice speak for her own amusement,_

"_Y__our eyes are very sharp… Tell me what have you been practicing staring at that makes your vision so good?"_

_She definitely saw the figure flinch in surprise of her question…it was comical to see such reactions from her terribly serious bodyguard. If it was asked under daylight, Shizuru would gladly allow her eyes to see her protector's cheeks instantly turn pink. However, since they were seated quietly in a room facing the courtyard at the end of the day, chances of seeing her bodyguard blush were zero…but Shizuru could definitely feel the aura of her bodyguard rise. Hiding her wide smile behind her hand, she always heard the low husky voice call out to her to stop her nonsensical questions,_

"_My mistress!"_

"_Shizuru!"_

_She didn't like it __when all of the household servants, guards and soldiers called her 'mistress', she didn't like it…especially when her own personal bodyguard used it. She couldn't help it to correct those close to her and it included her protector, they were around the same age after all… It slipped out automatically like always, her bodyguard never listened to her orders… Her father had more authority and told her protector that calling Shizuru 'mistress' was needed; calling her by her name was disrespectful. Her bodyguard can be a little too obedient at times. Sticking out her tongue at the figure that stammered with excuses to not call her by her name, Shizuru quickly brought it back to her question,_

"_Come on tell me, what _have_ you been staring at so often that makes your eyesight so good?"_

_Shizuru didn't notice that she subconsciously moved herself from the veranda __into the room, until she realised her hot breath breathing against the thin translucent paper screen. Such close proximity between the two…even she didn't know how she could withstand the heat each other gave off. Neither of them would back off, it was always a game…winner would always be the winner and loser the loser. Shizuru wanted to know, what made her bodyguard so clear and well defined that everything she saw was pure to her. Well part of her still wanted the humourous entertainment her protector could give her when her teasing was put into action… Yet now, her mind was in wonder as those viridian eyes showed no mirth but solemnity. Pulling herself onto her knees, she towered over her bodyguard that sat opposite her; hands on her hips she pouted in fake sadness,_

"_Don't tell me you've been staring at other girls…in…"_

_Shizuru was cut back swiftly as the paper screen were opened, as she felt a strong presence overwhelm her form. Viridian eyes shot back to her crimson eyes; however she noticed the affectionate gaze behind the strong solemnity. Shizuru simply melted as the rest of her sentence became slurred, she always felt so captivated under her bodyguard's eyes. It always kept her safe but at the same time giving her shivers. Tables were simply turned as she felt strong hands linger deftly at her abdomen, urging her backwards._

_Now she was trembling in unknown pleasure…always, it was always when her protector came so close. Both parties knew…Shizuru was clinging onto her dear soul, not wanting her usually composed nature to be ripped away by her own bodyguard. Grasping tight onto strong hands that hovered over her body for support, she swore she felt the latter's temperature rise. In the coming darkness, she couldn't see her bodyguard blush, but she was sure that both of them were turning red every second. At this moment, how could she not feel the strong breath that breathed down her? It was searing hot. The viridian eyes were locked firmly onto her, a low husky voice traveled out from lips she dearly wanted to touch,_

"_I've been staring…"_

_Shizuru felt caged, her heart was now aching in a throbbing sensation. It was always like this, now the teasing was done by the other, and she simply allowed the latter to take control when she had it in the first place. Shizuru always felt foolish at times like this, but those viridian eyes weren't something she wanted to loose. A strong arm came out loose from her grasp and she gasped in shock as she felt fingers run down her hot face…she must be burning._

"_At you."_

_She knew she let out a small whimper of surrender when that low voice echoed throughout the room. The next thing she never expected was that her bodyguard swiftly moved back and promptly allowed Shizuru to land softly onto the tatami beneath her. The fluttery sensation in her chest went away faster than she wanted…it took so long to come… Huffing out in annoyance, she pulled her legs back underneath her, eyeing her sly bodyguard that did that out of pure amusement. Turning her head away in annoyance, her perfect exterior to hide her true emotions came on…sadly she didn't really want her bodyguard to know her true intention…to savour every touch._

"_I'm sorry for my rude behaviour…I was just trying to entertain my mistress…I…I didn't really mean to…"_

_Shizuru always noticed that her bodyguard always stammered… It was not her fault…since Shizuru always started the teasing. That's why she's so sweet, so innocent to Shizuru true emotions…sometimes under those viridian eyes, all Shizuru wanted to do was to scream out. However, relations with her bodyguard were considered disgusting in her name; furthermore they were both girls…pity only a few understood its true meaning. Feigning ignorance, Shizuru quickly stood up and walk towards the shoji doors. Taking an uncertain step back at the call of her protector, she looked over her shoulder to find the latter bowed down for forgiveness. However, letting her false emotions take over, Shizuru left the room quickly in a breath of annoyance… but she was certain that she heard the low voice that carried all current emotions of sadness and guilt,_

"_I'm sorry my mistress."_

_Sometimes Shizuru just wanted to run back and pull the latter into a hug…but that let all her emotions go. She would be crying if she did…No she didn't want that. She was a person of class and held status of the daughter to the warlord Fujino. She didn't want to loose it to a blind game…yet she badly wanted to do so. To be able to call out the name she loved to dearly since the day they met._

* * *

"_S__ometimes Mai I don't know how to act towards her."_

_The red-head lazily turned her head to face the midnight blue that stared lifelessly into the garden. Her mauve eyes rolled upwards and back down to look at her friend in the same field. Gently nudging onto the side of her companion, her sweet voice sounded in the vicinity,_

"_And sometimes I don't know how to act in front of my brother!"_

_She knew the viridian eyes shot her accusing look, but she had already turned away to avoid those creepy eyes, it constantly made her shiver even if the midnight blue wasn't furious. Sighing, Mai adjusting her amber yukata and straightening to allow her golden magatama bangle rest comfortable on her wrist, _

"_You know, you don't need to think so much on how to act in front of her."_

_All Mai received back was a scoff and words that stated: 'That's easy for you when you brother is the prince of the country.' Pulling onto her friend's ear playfully, she sneered,_

"_I was chosen by father__ to be his bodyguard! I can't go against what the lord wishes!"_

_The midnight blue only flicked her hand away__ in irritation and jerked back grumblingly, her viridian eyes still focused on the garden. Sighing out noisily again, Mai kicked her legs in the air that dangled off the edge of the veranda,_

"_Really… Just act naturally…"_

Mai dropped her shoulders as she realised how foolish her words back then…some _good_ advice it was. Releasing out another long sigh, Mai propped her head up on her hand as she overlooked Yamashiro basin from her perch back at home. Using her mauve eyes to scan across the quiet dense forest, Mai let out another sigh…it makes it a total of ten sighs over five minutes…and she had to count. Bringing her legs up to her chest, she hugged them tightly as she watched the leaves around her dance to the afternoon breeze. She had so many things in mind…

Being the 'Enjyu no Kougyoku', personal bodyguard to the prince of Japan, Mai fell languidly onto her back as spelled the words out in her mind,

"The Fire Stirring Ruby…"

The red-head sighed again…this was not making things easier for her. Propping herself back up to ponder on the sudden silence in the atmosphere, she looked behind to find the restless small girl curled up with the white wolf under the shelter sleeping soundly. Titling her head to enjoy the peaceful sight of her master…no, servant… whatever she was to call that charcoal haired girl; Mai sighed.

She sighed again…If she hadn't left that day to follow that big black cat in the forest; she would be working herself out now with the guards at the imperial castle…contradicting isn't?

Well part of her was happy she followed the feline, after endless months of searching; she was able to be able to find the midnight blue that disappeared. The rider had closed herself to isolation, living in anger in the mountains. She was lucky to be reunited with her friend, yet she felt like a failure for she couldn't even persuade the rider to come back. Yet further misfortunes came along after she came out of the forest; without the lost bodyguard with her.

Firstly her powers of controlling the three sacred magatamas were revealed to a neighbouring warlord that used it to threaten the power of her father's rule. Secondly during all that chaos, she was blamed for her mother's sudden death that was actually caused by an unknown illness that swept through. Lastly when she was ordered by her father to cut down trees to expand the land of the imperial castle; she found herself face to face with the midnight blue and a huge white wolf…in battle

During the battle, she met the same big black cat that first showed her through the mountains and Yamashiro basin to find her friend. She was dazed when her powers of her magatamas went out of her control; oddly she was saved by the huge cat when she was the enemy. She fainted on the spot, but when she awoke she found herself under the strong gaze of corn-coloured eyes and lifeless viridian that she use to see in the imperial ground.

In the next few days while she was healing from the burns made by her own fire, Mai learnt that the god…goddess that resided in the mountains was none other that the small restless girl called Mikoto. The girl had the ability to transform into the huge black cat and habour unpredictable strength that no man could possess. The other god, that guarded the mountain with her, was the abnormally huge white wolf, Duran. Mikoto and he are the sole guardians of Yamashiro basin and the surrounding three mountains.

The midnight blue joined in the gods not long ago in protecting the forest from people that always threatened the land. Mai always asked the rider why she changed her whole view towards the people she use to protect…however the lean individual just stared at Mai and looked as if the question was never asked… Since then, Mai never brought up questions related to the rider's life.

When she was allowed to leave to go back to the imperial castle, fire was seen just at the border of the fire near Kyoto. Freely joining the rest to find out the cause, she then noticed why the midnight blue gave up her status of bodyguard to help the gods of nature. Crying at the sight of the disaster created by fellow beings, Mai willingly made a pact with Mikoto, that she being the Fire Stirring Ruby will aid them until all threats towards the forest are erased. After that she will return to the imperial castle to return to her job as bodyguard.

She went back to tell about the news to her father but before she did, she found out that her name was placed under the list of missing guards with her friend. And that her brother had already a new personal bodyguard… That the princess was lost in battle…dead. Sadly watching her younger brother carry on under her mauve eyes, she returned to her new life as a guardian of the Yamashiro basin, along side her long lost friend, Mikoto and Duran.

After a year or two in the wilderness, the red-head had grown accustomed to the living style of her 'family' and the different threats mankind and nature would give; once in a while returning to the trees outside the imperial castle to check on her brother. However the midnight blue never ever wanted to tag along with her…always saying that man was filthy…sometimes Mai just wanted to tell her that both of them are human too. There is still so much anger inside that girl.

"I wish Duran can miraculously talk to her or just scratch her in the face…Really… she needs someone to hit some sense into her."

Mai pulled herself out of her musings and sighed again,

"Then again it's most likely she'll scratch Duran."

Mai wondered how those three met…she never asked before…maybe asking Mikoto wouldn't hurt. Moving her mauve eyes across the two gods that slept soundly, she sighed again,

"When is that girl going to come back?"

"I'm back."

Mai jumped from her seated position, crying out in alarm, bringing Mikoto awake to pounce into action to the alarm in the sweet melancholic voice. Duran, however, drew his ears back and growled softly; after all he long knew that the midnight blue had returned. Mikoto ran in front of Mai and drew her fist up and circled Mai protectively, her corn coloured eyes moving from corner to corner, her low childish voice sounded in the vicinity,

"Who dares harm Mai?!"

The charcoal haired girl received a rough knock on her head from the midnight blue in front of her, as the rider growled,

"It's only me. No one is attacking Mai, you fool."

"Demon!"

The red-head held the small girl on her shoulder as she tried to pounce onto the midnight blue that swiftly made her way to the shelter. Looking back at the girl, she asked cautiously,

"Where did you go?"

"Kitayama."

Mai released the grip on Mikoto's shoulders as she felt the girl run towards the midnight blue screaming: 'Demon!' Her mauve eyes widened at the mountain's name, she breathed out uncertainly,

"If you didn't bring Duran along, how did you make it there in just a morning?"

The viridian gaze landed unusually soft onto her innocent eyes. Watching the midnight blue calmly push away the jumpy small girl, she heard the rider huff,

"Mai, I only went to the base of the mountain…Please I didn't climb to the top."

The red-head noticed the viridian gaze avoid her mauve the instant she said the base of Kitayama. Her words became full of guilt and sadness…like how she use to hear them back in the imperial castle. Mai wrapped her hands around her body as she heard the racquet between the midnight blue and charcoal… There was so many things she wanted to know…yet now she realised she didn't really have the confidence she once thought she had. She just wanted to know… There is no harm in knowing…wasn't she right?

* * *

_Now and then I can hear her low husky voice__…_

_Maybe it's just me that I just have to urge to say her name…It wouldn't hurt, wouldn't it?_

"_Natsuki."_

* * *

Well hope you readers had a great time reading. I hope the twist doesn't get everything confused and mixed up. Natsuki finally had her name debuted in this chapter...sorry for using all that midnight blue (oops). Till the next update then, cheers! - J-crusader 


	3. Eyes

**A/N**: I'm sorry for the very late update, but here it is! I've changed the 'mistress' to 'lady' instead, since it sounds more appropriate and I've added in Shizuru's 'Ara'. As for fanart, there's one at (j-crusader . deviantart. com/art/Kuga-Natsuki-89041217). Same ole thing just take away the spaces and there you have it. Then again, Cheers!

* * *

Yuuichi didn't know whether he should scream or simply just let death swiftly arrive on him again

Yuuichi didn't know whether he should scream or simply just let death swiftly arrive on him again. It seemed to him that his destiny was that he was to meet the same demon right after he thought he had gotten safely away from it. Yuuichi reminded himself…sometimes he thought wrong. His men had wandered off like lost souls either in or out of the forest. He didn't know where they went…all he knew that he was currently caught in a net he simply walked right into it. It was a well hidden trap…Yuuichi gulped as he watched the mauve eyes settle onto his. At least this 'demon' wasn't the enraged one…however the big feline she sat on wasn't that pleasant after all. The red eyes of the black cat mocked openly at him…Yuuichi swore to Izanagi that it was definitely gleaming in happiness at his stupidity.

Yuuichi gasp in terror as he watched the red-head move slowly towards him…those mauve were as lifeless as before…yet somehow he saw a flash of innocence. Maybe he should have screamed…or he wouldn't be falling in love with the red-head all over again.

* * *

Rubbing the over sensitive nub with his deft fingers, he could see the overwhelming pleasure surge and rock the body lying before him. Her hips bucked in the most uncontrollable way, whimpers of pleas echoing through the warm and sticky atmosphere. Her face covered in fresh sweat and her mouth parted open to allow the rapid breaths of bliss to stagger out. Her naked body glistened in perspiration, trails of red marks covering her neck to her navel, leaving her totally exploited to him, once again.

Her tired legs were pushed apart, her weary arms tied above her head…lying so bare and open to him… Getting the rhythm back with his fingers, he could feel the intense desire build from within the girl; her screams of sheer pleasure shook the still humid atmosphere. Over and over again, he brought her up to ecstasy and brought her crumbling back down with a huge amount of pressure…he wonder why this one had so much energy to spare. If she wanted him, she already knew that she couldn't after all she was only a… He brought his fingers out just in time when the girl shook violently…he didn't want to get dirty, all this sweating was enough for him already. The girl went limp, her chest rising and falling heavily, like she just ran for and hour… her eyes teary and her mouth agape… she looked wasted. Pulling back from the girl's body, he called out monotonously,

"I'm done. Take her away"

He heard a weary gasp from the girl, and he sensed the girl stiffen behind him. Walking over to his robes that hung from the wooden stand, he heard the wooden screen open and the shuffle of feet moving behind him. Turning around, he saw his servants roughly pick up the girl from the floor, her naked body exposed for all to see. His saffron eyes lacking emotion as he saw the girl try to struggle to call him…she was already so wasted; what was the point of resisting? As the wooden screen closed as the group of servants went out, he saw the helpless look on the girl's face…there was nothing to pity. In this game, you lose.

His ears picked up another pair of feet that shuffled towards him. He pulled the wooden screens apart, letting the cold morning air engulf him; sadly he would never feel fresh as he always wanted to be. Silently, he let his corn-coloured eyes drop onto the simple violet flowers that grew in his back garden. Then he heard a low voice of his servant,

"Your respected Onmyouji has arrived, my lord."

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply…Just in time, he badly wanted to feel a little bit more alive.

* * *

Yuuichi could feel the coldness rush to his face as he stood motionless. The sickle that was just a centimeter away from him crackled nosily on the tree as the ice formed frighteningly around it. He gulped. Luckily for him, it wasn't in his face.

"Get out of my sight."

He gulped again, and then a lone bead of sweat soon followed, down his face. This was something he wasn't expecting, or that was what the red-head told him. Taking a quick step away from the tree and he gave a quick bow, and he scampered off, looks like he just couldn't break that thick icy barrier that his lady could do so well. Yuuichi shivered…how can a summer child be so cold?

**--**

"I didn't scare him, he scared himself."

Mai rolled her eyes…what a typical liar. Watching the midnight blue at the side of her eyes, she picked up the deft movements of the icy sickle that her companion wielded during battle. It was exactly like her three magatamas that formed a golden bracelet around her wrist when no in use. However the only thing that Natsuki was able to do was that she was able to materialize is out of the blue, anywhere and anytime. It was quite a sight to see a sickle form out of ice. She heard the branch split into two and the leaves rustle violently. The clank of the chain could be heard on the ground, now that was unusual. Nevertheless, Mai continued to watch the leaves fall around her, the breeze was soothing.

"Dammit!"

There was a long silence that followed after the midnight blue's voice, which Mai found it uneasily uncomfortable. Then she heard a loud clank.

The red-head uncertainly turned to find Natsuki standing stiffly on the rock with her arms both paralyzed and her icy weapon lodged onto the ground. What in Izanagi's name was happening? Mai quickly pulled herself up and ran towards the midnight blue, summoning her magatamas she sent a spark flying towards the midnight blue. However by the time the spark of fire could even reach Natsuki, it died off completely. Mai instantly stopped and stood there rooted to the ground as her arms became slack, her mauve eyes widened. Yet back in a click, the red-head rushed towards the midnight blue, questioning, with fear slowly creeping its way in to her voice. It didn't sound so melancholic now.

"Natsuki! What's happening?"

Through grinded teeth, Mai could hear the agony of the midnight blue, "How the hell am I suppose to know?!"

Natsuki flinched as time ticked but Mai could see no utter change to her companion or her surroundings, Mai bit her lip. She reached out to touch the girl, however her hand was sent back as a flash of white struck her. It was hot for a second, but soon a wave of coldness swept over her. For the first time, Mai felt utterly lost and useless. Meeting the dark viridian for the second time, she noticed it lose its glow to become duller by the second.

Then she screamed.

As expected, in not a single second wasted, at the side of her eyes Mai caught the black ball of fur bounding at her fastest speed towards her. Little did she notice her own body trembling, something was definitely not right. The black cat dashed quickly and Mai too soon caught the eyes of the young captain running behind. Looks like she called everyone here, that's good in a way.

Arriving at the base of the huge rock, Mikoto swiftly changed back into her human form, putting her fingers to her mouth she whistled loudly to call for the white wolf's assistance. The beads around her neck rubbed nosily together as she ran to where the two was. Yuuichi stood at the bottom of the huge rock, mouth agape and eyes widening. He didn't even know why he tagged along, all he knew was that distressed voice of the red-head couldn't be unheard. The charcoal haired girl landed softly beside Mai, going down into a squat to look up at Natsuki, her face was pulled into total confusion. She voice that was always filled with playfulness was now filled with worry,

"Natsuki what did you do?"

Those dark viridian eyes could still shoot a glare that what Yuuichi thought was terribly horrifying that it sent chills up his spine. However Mikoto and Mai showed only worry as the midnight blue screamed in anger and fear,

"I didn't do _anything_!"

Her loud husky voice shook the whole forest; the birds flew in fright as they hastily left the trees. Yuuichi took an uncertain step to start to climb the rock until an electrifying shock ran up his body that brought him into a loud shriek and immense jolts of pain. A clear image of a five pointed star could be then seen on the huge rock the three girls stood on. Yuuichi pulled back quickly and blew long breaths onto his hands, looking up, fear etched onto his face.

"What the…?!"

"Keep quiet you bastard!" though Yuuichi could see the midnight blue was in immense pain as he was in, she could still put the anger and the hate onto him. He still wondered where such determination and will power to stand through such an ordeal came from. The circle that the star was enclosed in glowed in a neon green colour that made the red-head gasp in horror. Mikoto didn't say a word, all she did was to clench her teeth in anger, her hands curling up into balled fist. Then she yelled in utmost anger that Yuuichi thought that the charcoal haired girl and the midnight blue could share,

"This shouldn't be happening here!"

Her corn-coloured eyes shot around the vicinity of the clearing, her eyes darted from tree to tree. Her teeth clenched tighter and her clothes bristled with her growing aura, she took a sniff in the air and snarled,

"They already knew about this place!"

Natsuki flinched in response, however her paralyzed body stood as solid as a rock, made her grow frustrated by the seconds. As her viridian eyes spotted the guilt in the innocent mauve, she sent a glare that shook the red-head. Mai bit her lip,

"My bad, I practiced here for over a two day period."

Though her teeth were clenched, Natsuki managed to let out a curse that shook the forest again. The red-head shuddered in fright and backed behind Mikoto, continuously saying words of apology to ease the midnight blue's anger.

Yuuichi stared in disbelief at the three girls on top of the huge rock, how in the world were they able to get stand in the ring without getting shocked like how he did. This is insanity. Suddenly, he whipped his head around to find the white wolf arrive quietly, the same golden-yellow eye pierced him down. Stuttering back to give way to the beast, Yuuichi watched the wolf settle down into a sitting position as it watched the three girls on the rock. He was dumbfounded…why isn't the wolf doing anything? He was about to give out a request, but Mikoto's stern voice cut him clear of even opening his mouth.

"Duran, take Mai back home as discreetly as possible. They are still some out there watching this."

The red-head was the first to protest, however the charcoaled haired girl had already pushed her off the rock towards the white wolf. "Why?! Shouldn't I stay here to help?"

She had no answer as Duran pulled her onto his back, her innocent mauve eyes landed on Mikoto and Natsuki…none of them answered as she was hauled away…she had no answer.

"Now for this."

Natsuki watched the little girl at the corner of her eyes. Watching her take off the beads around her neck, Natsuki yelled through her teeth,

"Stop it Mikoto, you shouldn't be doing that! Your contract with Mai will just expire even more!"

Those corn-coloured eyes met the angered dark viridian, and Natsuki felt taken aback…she hadn't seen that much sadness in the girl,

"In the end, won't I be the first one to die?"

Before Natsuki could bite back, Mikoto had her beads slammed onto the ground, sending the ten red prayer beads to surround the huge rock. With her hands placed flat on the rock, she looked back at Natsuki and grinned,

"It's going to hurt a bit."

Before the midnight blue could even take in those words, the charcoal haired girl sent a huge wave of force onto the rock. This sent Yuuichi to the ground, his hands over his head and body to the grassy ground. The impact that washed over him shook him and made him tremble in the same fear he experienced in the battle with those three girls. However this time, he felt that his spirit was really washed down to the pits of hell. This immense power from the girl was deathly disturbing.

In a loud commanding voice, the bubbly girl called out,

"Miroku!"

* * *

He quickly jerked back as he watched his Onmyouji go up in flames and then into fine ash that dropped to the ground like sand in an hour glass. His corn coloured eyes narrowed at the sight and he shifted uncomfortably on his cushion…it looks like they have noticed. He gave out a long sigh and scratched his chin…getting another Onmyouji will cost him again, but he couldn't help it. Closing his eyes, a quick thought flashed through his mind…Why not take this opportunity? He smiled. Waving his hand to call upon his servants, his charming voice echoed throughout the grand room,

"Send the second battalion to support the hunters I sent out this morning." He crossed his hands over his lap and gave a maddening grin, "I want them dead."

* * *

Natsuki could still feel the electrifying sensation coursing throughout her body. Her hands tingled and her body shook. She shivered. She had never experienced such a sensation in her life with the charcoaled haired girl. Never had she felt such a terrifying aura run through and down her body. Yet it gave off an eerie cool sensation too, coursing through her veins, she felt so light. She breathed in, in happiness.

Taking an uncertain step back, the midnight blue smirked in contentment as her limbs could function as well as before. Jumping up and down to test her strength, her ears picked up the heavy panting of the charcoaled haired girl and she didn't anticipate what was to be said next.

"Here it comes."

Before her viridian eyes could look around at her surroundings, everything around her was fazed with arrows that came piercing through the thick canopy and out towards her. Immediately, Natsuki brought her hands to her side and smirked once again, her viridian eyes glowing in utmost happiness. She had never felt so alive. As the arrows flew towards her, she closed her eyes and called out a word unknown to everyone. Then and there Yuuichi's eyes beheld the most astonishing sight as the midnight blue was suddenly enclosed in a case ice.

He shrieked in horror, as he watched the midnight blue trap herself in a meter thick of solid ice. He trembled further as the piercing sound of the incoming arrows flew over head to Natsuki. Much to his surprise, the arrows slid down the cold exterior of the solid ice, some of them breaking in two and as the last arrow hit the ground, Yuuichi saw it crack. Then he heard the same low and husky voice,

"FOOLS!"

His gamboge coloured hair stuck messily to his forehead, he wasn't doing anything and he was trembling in cold sweat. The captain held his tongue as a black ball of fur swept pass him, knocking him to the ground once again. Quickly lifting his head up, his dark brown eyes settled onto the young girl that held a sword too big compared to her size, her corn-coloured eyes glowing in anger. He stuttered as he felt that gaze land onto him, then he heard the same old playful voice he heard in the morning, it didn't fit with the terrible aura that was overflowing from the girl.

"Get out of here; you don't want to get stuck in her fury."

"Wha…What?"

Her head shifted towards the lone rider standing proudly on the huge flat rock, the ice case slowly melting at her feet. Yuuichi felt warmness engulf him despite the cold from the midnight blue; he never knew that this young girl that stood in front of him could emit such warmth that battled the cold.

"That 'demon' isn't fun to be around when she's provoked." She added as she lifted her finger to point at Natsuki, "As you can see."

Yuuichi gulped as he immediately pulled himself to his feet, bending slightly to avoid getting into the way of the midnight blue that stood triumphantly behind him. A grin as big to hold her glee was plastered onto her face, it was quite disturbing for all he remembered was that she kept a huge frown no matter what she did. It was unusual, it was insanity. Hesitantly scrambling into the forest to only bump into a man that was draped in a skin of a bear…a scream couldn't be held at the back of his throat and he screamed. He had never been at pointblank.

"Natsuki, I'll leave this to you."

The midnight blue smirked as she watched the small feral girl bound off to the direction of the hopeless and helpless man. She grinded her fist together and yelled,

"Who's first!?"

* * *

I'm only a 'hunter' for my lord Kanzaki; I am to become a great archer for the lord and to become an elite 'hunter' to kill those pests that prevent my lord to have his way. I was merely informed by my superior a week ago, that I and a few fellow archers would be stationed in the mountains around the Yamashiro Basin. Our main objectives were to simply hunt down those pests as quietly as possible and eliminate them as soon we deem time worthy.

However over the last six days, things haven't been going smoothly. Those pests have been running around like mice, from one area to the next that my fellow archers and I found it very tiring to keep up with. Yet there was a silver lining behind one of those black clouds. This red-head kept coming to this clearing, she merely sat there and enjoyed the breeze and the scenery. She did a few punches and kicks once in a while, I found it unusual…she didn't look like she was danger to us, so we stayed clear for the two day period. One of my fellow archers went back to inform the lord, only to came back with news that sorcerers would be stationed around the clearing in animal fur. I thought all was lost. Until today, when I spotted that the red-head lead that dreadful girl with midnight blue tresses to that clearing. There I saw evil as that girl brought forth a sickle out from thin air. It was magic, it was sick…how could she materialize something deadly out of nothing. I swore she was really a demon.

A message from the lord via hawk was sent to one of the fellow archer that the sorcerers were about to start their exorcism, that we, archers, we to stay put and be on offensive. We were to draw our arrows and be ready to fire if something went wrong. I laughed…nothing would go wrong. Please, those two don't even know that we are here. Their in a trap they didn't even know.

The sorcerers began their eerie quiet chant that rang softly around the clearing. It went on for a full minute until it came to an abrupt stop. From the tree that I was perched in, I could see everything. I had an arrow in my hand and my bow in the other. I was being lazy…so I didn't draw my bow. I'm sure the sorcerers would do a great job in dealing with those pests.

I smirked in victory as I watched the midnight blue demon be paralyzed to the bone. She dropped her icy sickle to the ground, her face written with agony, her white teeth baring pain. I laughed silently as the red-head tried in vain to find out the cause. I didn't want to care what caused the midnight blue to become paralyzed, I just want them gone. I turned alert as I heard the red-head screamed out in desperation. I sniggered, who in the world would come to that?

I drew back my tongue as I watched a black ball of fur come bounding in like a monster. Another one. Then my eyes widened in shock as I watch the feline turn into a small girl that barely reached my shoulders. I was shocked for a while a she deftly jumped onto the huge rock to inspect what was happening. I let my tongue out as I watched them have a small bicker. Little did I notice that a young man was nearing the flat rock they were on, until a loud yell of pain jolted me to pay attention. I sniggered in hilarity as a neon-green five pointed star enclosed in a circle illuminated beneath them. That little small girl scanned the surrounding, until those corn-coloured eye landed on the tree I was perched in. I shivered…She couldn't have found out. That girl suddenly let out a loud yell. I shivered again…they are really demons.

The white wolf which I was anticipating arrived, the god of water and of ice. I wondered why a god like him was here helping those pests. He was someone I daren't lay an arrow on. I would be arriving swiftly in hell if I did. The red-head left on the large white wolf and on the huge rock left the two other demons. I drew my arrow. The sorcerers… What are those sorcerers doing? Why are they taking so long to disintegrate those pests! I took my eyes off the clearing and turned back to find a fellow archer perched behind me. He whispered quietly to me,

"I can't stand their chanting."

I smirked as I swiveled my eyes to one of the sorcerers nearby on another tree. Suddenly I saw the most horrible sight.

He went up in flames.

* * *

Sometimes I have the tingling sensation to fight, to hit something, anything that would wear this irritating sensation. It makes me feel uneasy and uncomfortable, it makes me think of her.

Never mind of that. I have something else to take care off. I brought my fist together as I yelled out at my opponents, those 'hunters' who I am clearly aware are hiding in those trees. It was a futile attempt to take me on with arrows, especially with my powers to bring about ice from the atmosphere. I know I've been shot clearly by an arrow just a day ago, but that was different. I feel exceptionally light and cool now, it seems something must have gone through my body to clear all those worries. That's bullshit. I'm still thinking about her.

That's something to worry.

I brought out my sickle, extending the chain that was linked to it at the handle. I needed to, or else I wouldn't be able to bring my opponents out of their hiding spots. I swung it a few times, testing its strength before I let it loose to my surroundings. I could feel my body surging in happiness and pleasure as I was able to knock some men out of their places. Their bottoms landing hardly onto the ground with a loud thud. This was odd. I vaguely remember something similar to this.

An arrow came flying towards me from the bottom, but I cleanly dodged it, swinging my sickle with precision to render the 'hunter' unconscious. He fell like a log…like on the imperial grounds. No! I shouldn't be recalling such things now! Another 'hunter' came from behind me with a small blade in his right, he planned for a high strike. However right before he could lift his blade, I sent an ice block flying towards his stomach. After that I flung my sickle back to stab him the gut, he fell like a sand bag, his blood spilling out like sand from the clean cut. No, no, no! This is everything I did back in the imperial grounds! No!

Another two 'hunters' came from my sides, lunching themselves towards my body, in hope that their blades would reach my body. I didn't have enough time to tug my sickle back, so I ducked quickly and went low. I love their expressions when I do that, they practically squeal and bend down in agony. I took my time to tug my sickle back before sending it ripping down their spines. Ah! The cool feeling blood rushes out, ugh! I'm filled with filth!

"Natsuki, you should really stop being so aggressive to our own men."

I heard that loud and clear, it rang throughout my head like a death bell. I started to breath heavily, I've then realised how I have been holding my breath, I eased myself from the flat rock to the ground, and looked up at the 'hunters' approaching like beast.

I'm not being aggressive… I just…

**--**

"_I just wan__t to be able to protect you my lady."_

_Natsuki turned__ her body back to face her lady, the last daughter to the Fujino clan. Her body tensed up as those crimson orbs landed softly on her own viridian. She tightened her hands around the simple blunt wooden sickle she chose for training. She could hear the men that she had just hit groan on the courtyard grounds, Natsuki sighed, why was her lady always against her every aggressive action._

"_Natsuki the more aggressive you become, you end up protecting yourself."_

_The midnight blue stumbled over her words, as she looked guiltily across to her lady that sat in her seiza fashion on the wooden veranda, her usual cup of green tea by the side of her. She finally stuttered something that killed the silence,_

"_But…You'll be able to flee when I'm…"_

"_Ara? But aren't you suppose to be protecting me wherever I go?"_

_Natsuki flushed at the words, she felt perspiration roll down her chest, making her shirt stick onto her skin uncomfortably. Turning back slightly to her offensive stance, she murmured a word of agreement,_

"_Yes…"_

"_Then you don't have to be so aggressive!"_

_Her lady cut her shortly after she had said that, Natsuki could see the ochre colour at the side of her eyes, she definitely could hear the giggling. She tightened her hold of her wooden sickle and called once more to the soldiers that had picked themselves up from the ground. Her low husky voice shook them as she sternly told them,_

"_Once more. I'll take you in your positions."_

_Her viridian eyes scanned at all of them at one go. Sweeping their stance and the way they carried their weapons, she knew exactly where to strike, where to hit, where to render them unconscious. It was a gift and she knew it was… a gift of death._

_She looked at them and back __to her lady that sat comfortably. Those crimson eyes twinkled in amusement, mocking her, then she took a sip at her tea, and smiled. Natsuki gave out a small groan._ I'll show her.

_She brought her focus back onto the men that now surrounded her, their wooden swords firmly within their strong grip and their__ huge bodies towering over her. She trembled for a split second before she regained her composure. In an instant, she felt her body become light and cool, as if the northern winds where blowing through her body. Then and there she sensed everything, from the slightest twitch of a muscle to an inhalation of air. She could hear the buzzing of the bee from a flower, smell the coming rain, and see the maids in the further end of the courtyard and the coolness of the atmosphere. She gave out a grin. The midnight blue too knew her eyes had glazed over to form the pure colour of emerald, her lady always mentioned how beautiful there were, so mesmerizing that anyone could just get drowned in them. Sadly, Natsuki knew that this only happened when she was in this state of complexity, in battle where she was at a disadvantage…when she was hunted and when she was brought to a near-death experience. She had been there, she came back and she knows._

_Calming herself down to a state of purity and stillness, she sensed the first movement. Swiftly as she has always been, she locked the man down, another from the top and one more from the bottom. Jumping down to land deftly on her feet, she prepared for another harsh strike, until she remembered those clear words of her lady._

_She grimaced as she allowed the man to follow through to his actions, gracefully stepping out of his path of advancement and jabbing him lightly where his legs bended. As she brought the end of her sickle away, she heard the man fall to his knees at the sudden fall. Great…it makes me feel so vulnerable. Pulling herself down into a crouch, she let the rest of the men run towards her, charging. She sniggered as they came, and she breathed out ever so patiently,_

"_Fools."_

_Up she leap and into the air like a whirling top, and the men went down like bulls, hitting each other in plain stupidity. I've never done that before. At the side of her eyes she caught those crimson eyes staring at her intently before it left to tend to somewhere else. Natsuki could feel it. The pleasure and the warmth, the security and the love. Sometimes her own lady makes her feel wonders…it comes in every form. Landing softly next to the pile of men that laid on top of one another, she chuckled,_

"_Don't be so aggressive."_

_They looked at her with surprise and cocked their eyebrows up, she gave out a smile,_

"_Learn it from my lady."_

_To her predictions, she heard the small cough of surprise and turned to find a flustered Shizuru trying her best to suppress a blush. Natsuki grinned crazily, before turning back to help the men up, she could hear her lady breath out,_

"_Ikezu."_

_The midnight blue felt her__ face heat up…yes, it comes in every form, and teasing happens to work the best._

**--**

_I surprise__d her when I perfected the naginata in training my father had put up for me. He clearly stated that I was not to depend on my bodyguard to much and learn to defend myself._

_However before I reach that, firstly, she as quick as ever recommended the tanto, a small knife that could do wonders. She showed it to me once, her quick footsteps and her skillful slices, she made it look like a dance, a graceful one indeed. She handed to me and showed me how to use it, I learnt it quickly under her eyes and I soon took everything as reflex. She added how useful it might be when I was alone and trapped. The tanto was small, light and easy to use. I agreed to her viridian eyes and I saw her smile. Then I teased and made her blush. I do that out of pure pleasure, the sight of her turning tomato red makes me light in the inside and dizzy in the head._

_A month passed and we moved onto another one. She told me that another weapon that ladies usually used was the naginata. The naginata was a symbol of the social status of women of the samurai class. It wasn't used for war but for defending the house when the men were away. I stopped her at this point and teased her,_

"_Ara, but if you are here protecting me why should I be learning this?"_

_She looked at me with a raised eye brow, her viridian eyes shining off a glint of confusion. I suppress my mirth, she hadn't realise she had fallen into my trap…again. She answered me hesitantly,_

"_My Lady I'm sure that you are aware that your father wishes his daughter to be able to defend herself…that is why…"_

_I interjected before she could finish, my, I have quite a bad habit,_

"_But your always with me, everywhere I go," She continued to look at me when question, she had to yet to notice where I was going at, so I sped things up, "in the courtyard, in the bedroom," I paused for a second or two, to look at her face change, I was sure she knew what I was about to say, "and in the bath…"_

"_My lady!"_

_She practically clammed her hand over my mouth before I could even finish. I'm happy for I got what I wanted, a face that turned red to match with a summer tomato. I struggled to control my happiness. I wanted so badly to squeal in delight at the sight of my bodyguard. I wanted time to standstill so I could adore that face, to touch it and to kiss it. Yet time always took its toll and continued ticking. She quickly took her hand away as she caught the gleam of delight in my crimson eyes. She flinched back and bowed,_

"_I'm sorry my lady!"_

_I wagged a finger at her at she looked back up at me, her viridian eyes averting from side to side, uncertain to meet my teasing eyes. I still wanted to tease, it wouldn't hurt wouldn't it? I always said that…sometimes it did hurt, but I'm not letting my chances slip past me so easily. I carried on, hilarity evident in my voice, however my face kept the same mask of stillness,_

"_Why should you be sorry for? You're are after all my bodyguard. To be with me wherever I go is normal."_

_I stated plainly, finding her eyes locked onto mine, I realised I could just drown in them right this instant. I continued, back to where I started, with the naginata in mind,_

"_However I still can't understand why I have to learn how to use a naginata?"_

_She gave me a small smile and started in her husky voice that lure me into a fantasy I knew couldn't be reached,_

"_My lord wished my lady to know how to wield a weapon of grace."_

_I was stunned for an instant as I read those viridian eyes, was she trying to imply that I was graceful?__ I blushed when I realised she was trying to seduce me. Oh Izanagi, I'm going crazy! I brought my blush back down to nothing before her eyes could lay on my cheeks, I placed my mask on as fast as she had taken it off me. I tapped a finger to my chin and raised my thought loudly for her to hear,_

"_Hmmm…Natsuki can wield the naginata, no?"_

_I found __it hilarious to watch her fall into my trap once again, I can be so devious at times. She answered with a quick yes and I continued to my wanted climax,_

"_Then shouldn't I just be holding tightly onto Natsuki then? I am indirectly wielding a naginata, am I not?"_

_She burst into a deeper shade of red when it finally settled into her mind. She sputtered and muttered, her eyes desperately telling me to stop teasing. I laughed inside and smiled on the outside. I had my fun for the day. I've never seen her blush so many times at one go. However I can't seem to resist, I love it as much I love her. Finally she managed to stumble out the same old,_

"_My lady!"_

"_I'm sorry, I got quite carried away." I chuckled behind my raised hand and watched her walk away quickly to take the wooden practice naginatas from their stands. After getting her face back to its beautiful smooth peachy colour, we started._

_She thought me the basic steps of attack and defence, and soon I took my own course of mastering this weapon. I always brought her to the dojo, begging her to spar with me. She would back down and say that I would turn sore and tired, and that wouldn't be good for me. She cares for me too much, that sometimes I just want to hug her from dusk to dawn. However eventually, she would give in to my begging and raise that naginata to spar._

_We gave each other a deep bow before touching the ends of our naginata together. She gazed into my crimson pools before she lowered herself into her stance, there I saw fear and guilt. I was dumbfounded for a second but suddenly a wave took around me and I rushed forward. I didn't know what had come over me, I ran into offence as easily as I saw her viridian eyes change to pure emerald. They were stunning and beautiful, mirroring the colours of the jade dragon that my father had in his study. I didn't know what were my hands doing, they were swinging my naginata in directions I didn't want them to be. I was making her back down to defence, she parried every blow and dodged a few. However, my stamina took its toll on me and I ended up in her embrace as she caught me before I reached the floor._

_I relaxed contently in her arms as she cradled my body with care. We both didn't speak until a few minutes later her husky voice brought me back from fantasy._

"_Are you alright my lady?"_

_I nodded against her chest and squeeze my aching hands over the lapels of her dark blue yukata. I released a breath of content as I found her bringing me closer to her. The frosty fragrance that she gave out made me shiver, but her rising temperature of her body made me feel warm. It makes me feel that I've lived for an eternity. I was content, I was happy until she pulled me away to look at me in the eye. It was then I realised that her eyes were back to the normal viridian and no longer those beautiful emerald. She back away for a second as I bravely placed my hand to her face, I watched her cheeks glow,_

"_Your eyes…they change…colour."_

_She was shocked at my sudden revelation.__ It looked like she didn't know as well. She raised an eyebrow and held me tighter, before her features went into solemnity,_

"_You're seeing things my lady, my eyes cannot change…" I snapped in before she could continue, I told you, it is a bad habit._

"_No, Natsuki…your eyes really change colour!" I sounded as if I was begging her to believe me, and I think she did as she widened her eyes. She shifted her position so that she could hold me in a position she was comfortable in, I was sure her thighs were sore from just squatting there holding me. She moved me with her and held me a little tighter that I whimpered slightly, I'm not complaining, I'm enjoying it._

"_Really my lady…What colour does my eyes change into."_

"_Emerald."_

_I blurted__ out before I could even consider what I would say next, I saw her raise her eyes brow at me and questions from her started to pour,_

"_But my eyes are already that colour. Aren't they?" she wore a frown of disbelief as she stared into my crimson. My hair tickled my neck and she brushed it away for me as if I had I had told her, sometimes she reads me so clearly that I wonder whether the mask I put up is really considered a mask of fake emotions. I thought about my answer before I lifted my hand to brush her midnight blue hair behind her ear, she jerked back involuntarily and I stayed my hand,_

"_They're not pure emerald, but the colour green of forests." She somehow leaned towards and back to my hand, "you have beautiful eyes, no matter which colour it is in."_

_I thought her breathing had stopped when I said that, the air around me became so still, that I found out that that the searing hot was her breath. Now I'm tingling in delight. She caught my hand in her cold, firm and rough ones, and brought me closer to her. I realised that it was as close I had been with her in the room that overlooked the garden and my heart started to pump madly. I wish that I don't do something stupid like that day. Then I felt a hot puff brush my ear and I melted in her arms, her voice resonating every fibre in my body,_

"_Thank you, Shizuru."_

_I clasped tighter onto her hand and smiled in her chest.__ Never have I heard my name being called so affectionately._

**_--_**

_She wanted me to spar with her more after I had let go of her.__ Her warm presence engulfed me and I was reluctantly to say no. We sparred until a servant interrupted at sunset to impatiently tell us that my lady's presence was needed before dinner could start. I washed myself with apology to my lord when I arrived at the dining room with my lady all drenched in perspiration. My lady said she could not deal with a bath, even though persisted by the servants. She simply told them that if she were to take a bath, it will only cause her family to wait even more. She didn't want her father to be angry._

_I thought I was in for a scolding as I was promptly dismissed from the dining room to wait in outside until my lady was done with her food. However in the end, I received as small token of gratitude from my lord. He expressed to me that his daughter finally took up this training seriously. I laughed humbly with him, scratching my head once in a while. He gave me a brand new kimono that I could use for formal occasions, the dark hue of blue matched my hair and the inside matched my eyes, the colour of the forest. I thanked him and threw him a praise that I thought would flatter him. However I realised as I was wrong as he told me that the colours were hand picked by his daughter himself. He chuckled and I blushed. I've never had someone think of me before._

_As the days passed, our time was mostly spent in the dojo where we would dance a dance that both of us never knew existed. Strike, parry ,jab…it went on like that, and soon we had matched our breathing and our footwork. Everything was beautiful. I began to realise that she never took her eyes off mine, both of our eyes were locked in their own dance. Mesmerized be each other and interested in one another. I felt hopeless, I was falling for my lady, for the one I serve._

_When__ we stopped to take break, I notice her eyes would drift to meet mine as mine to hers. She would give me a smile and said that my eye colour had changed back to the forest green. I blushed at her compliment when she said they were beautiful. I knew it wasn't a tease, I could read her eyes as perfectly as she could read mine. I knew she adored me as I adored her. However there was a small voice of defiance at the back of my head, disturbing my every moment. _

_I later found out why she stared at me so intently during our spar__, it was because of my eyes. My eyes that had turned from viridian to emerald. I was distracted as I became lost in that thought and that was when she struck me down, hard._

_I remember her touch…her soft hand compared to mine and… I remember how easily I crushed it._

* * *

Natsuki turned her head in shocked as she took down the last 'hunter'. For all around her stood more than a dozen men dressed in full armour, there swords baring the gleam to kill. She breathed in and controlled her breathing and she closed her eyes and whispered.

She could hear the gasps of shock as she opened her eyes, and she knew her eyes were no longer forest green. She smiled,

"Thank you, Shizuru."

After that, all she saw was ice.

**--**

Her ochre coloured hair was swept back as she watched the forest sway from the open dojo she stood in. Tightly gripping onto the wooden naginata, she could feel the solemn presence before her. She raised the weapon above her head and she struck down into air. Never had she notice that she had to urge to dance once she stepped in the castle until now when she passed the dojo while waiting for the lord to prepare their meeting.

She let her mask falter as she looked back once again to the forest that rumbled.

She wanted dearly to see those emerald coloured eyes and to touch the cool bare skin of her former bodyguard, and how badly she wanted to say,

"I love you."

* * *

**End note**: This chapter is important! So don't take those little nitty gritty parts and throw them into the bin. It pays a price in the following chapters! Well much chills to everyone out there! With love to Juliet. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Then again, Cheers! - J-crusader.


End file.
